The use of wiring troughs, or wireways, and junction boxes on industrial equipment and machines is commonplace. Many different types of wiring troughs are commercially available. There are, for example, the feed-through wireways available from Hoffman Engineering Company, 900 Ehlen Drive, Anoka, Minn., 55303. These troughs extend among various electrical junction boxes on the industrial equipment or machine. The junction boxes house and protect electrical wiring terminations and occasionally local active, but typically non-heat generating, electrical and electronic functions.